Master Chef Misaki
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: After going to Culinary School in America and even Winning Master Chef Misaki comes back to Japan and the Love of his life. How will things go with returning. Misaki is different he found himself and he wont change. Can his brother accept that? Whats in the Future? BOYXBOY POSSIBLE MPREG I OWN NOTHING!


Chapter 1

I left Japan about three years ago to study in America. My name is Misaki Takanashi and I left to find myself. Takahiro had found out about my relationship with Akihiko he was a little angry about it. Anyway we all three sat down and talked and we talked that I should travel and find myself completely before I stay with Akihiko for possible forever. Sadly I agreed thinking it was the right move. At first when I left it was hard I missed Akihiko badly. When I reached America I was lost but I soon found myself. I got a few tattoos along my journey and let my hair grow over my shoulder. I also got green highlights to match my bright eyes. But that wasn't all, I took my passion for cooking and went to culinary school to get properly trained. I loved every bit of it, I graduated in two years with my hard work. My final year in America I went on the television show Master Chef and actually Won! Now I hold the title and endless benefits.

At this moment I am getting off the plane and heading to my cab to get a ride to Akihiko's. I called and told them today when I got off the plane and told them I'm heading home. I was surprised they were at Nii-chan's, they said they were on their way. Stopping at the grocery store I pick up ingredients for this week dinners. Getting to the condo I set my luggage in Akihito's room and the groceries on the counter. Also I set out my ipod on a speaker to play my music. I do usually do it for restaurant cooking since we need to hear each other on a line but home cooking I like the music. Even for home cooking I put on my white crisp Chef jacket and long white waist apron. Putting my hair up I also lay out my knives on the small counter space by the big sink. Rolling up my sleeves I hear the door click open and I smile at them.

"Come on I'm about to start cooking dinner." I say excitedly as I finish washing my hands. The oven and stove is on the far side of the island and there are four bar stools in a L shape opposite of the oven and the stove.

"Misaki-kun you look nice, is that a chef's jacket?" Manami asks as they all four sit down in the stools.

"Of course it is" I reply as I do a quick sharpening of my knife on a steel. I see them all eyeing me curiously. After it's sharp I start prepping all the ingredients and they all stare in amazement at the speed and perfection of my chops and prep.

"Be careful don't cut yourself" Takahiro says and I roll my eyes.

"Give me 6 minutes that dinner will be ready" I reply ignoring Takahiro's comment.

"6 Minutes? But you haven't cooked anything." Manami says in amazement.

"I know but I only need six minutes." I say turning all the burners on and put pots and pans on one with water that quickly boils. I start and I move quickly. Quickly I sear five salmon and then put the pan into the oven. Sautéing vegetables with garlic I also do mash potatoes in a pot. While everything is cooking I with amazing speed make a pesto sauce for the salmon. I get five plates out and lay them out in a square formation sort of. Taking the salmon out I let it rest. I put the potatoes on the bottom in the middle in a circle. Then I lay the sautéed vegetables arounds the potatoes. Gently I place the Salmon on top of the potatoes than I zig zag the pesto on the top. Getting glasses out I get them drink and silverware.

"Dig in" I say as I start to clean the kitchen which takes and overall five minutes to clean down.

"Misaki this is amazing" Akihiko says as he eats.

"Of course it is" I say as I dig into my food.

"Akihiko is right this is amazing. Where did you learn this recipe?" Manami asks.

"I just made it up." I answer easily.

"Ehh you just made this up?" Takahiro ask astonished as he eats.

"Well yeah." I reply finishing up my food and cleaning my plate in the sink.

"But how" Takahiro asks finishing and I take his plate and clean it quickly.

"Well I went to culinary school in America and graduated about a year ago. Then I won Master Chef. Now I just got my first Michelin star last week." I say getting a beer out of the fridge and taking a big sip.

"Wow Misaki that's amazing!" Akihiko says happily. I smile lovingly at him.

We all continue to talk of my success and my career. A few hours later Mahiro is tuckered out so Takahiro and Manami head back and promise to be back soon. Akihiko and I sit on the couch since it is pretty early. Snuggling we put the season of Master Chef that I own where I won into the tv. The first episode starts and Akihiko watches intently as do I. See I was on it but I haven't had a chance to actually review the entire series yet. We end up staying up and finishing the entire season. Akihiko smiles proudly when he sees my final dishes and that I won. He is also quite happy that I mentioned him a lot about missing him and pushing through. When the confetti falls and the winner is announced he looks over to me and smiles gently. Noticing that I am fast asleep he kisses the top of my head. Picking me up bridal style he carries me gently up the many stair. Getting to our room he notices the suitcase on the other side of the room. Opening it his smiles grows wider he first sees a grey bear with an American flag on the chest. Setting that on the wardrobe he also pulls out my Master chef apron and Trophy and sets it on the wardrobe as well. Finding a pj shirt he strips me while I sleep and looks at the tattoes on my arm and the one over my heart and a tear streaks down his face. On one forearm is a stuffed bunny sitting next to a stuffed bear that look like Suzuki-chan. The other forearm had a chibi panda reading some books. Akihiko was crying at the over my heart. It was his name with wedding bands underneath. Overflowing with happiness he forgot about the pj shirt and snuggled in his pj pants to me who was in my boxers. Kissing my forehead he holds me tight to his chest and smiles as he falls asleep.


End file.
